<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cânone Em Ré Maior by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513429">Cânone Em Ré Maior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Angst, Break Up, Drama, M/M, Portuguese, Short One Shot, Suffering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu posicionava o violino na altura do queixo perfeitamente, fechava os olhos com delicadeza, encantava a todos com seu talento...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cânone Em Ré Maior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic de 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Continuar indo aos ensaios da orquestra era <em>torturante</em>, para não dizer outra coisa menos educada e infinitamente mais vulgar. Kaworu posicionava o violino na altura do queixo perfeitamente, fechava os olhos com delicadeza, encantava a todos com seu talento — ninguém imaginava que seu desejo era atravessar seu pescoço com o arco cada vez que as notas da partitura se transformavam na melodia de Johann Pachelbel.</p><p>A composição favorita de Shinji — <em>O Cânone em Ré Maior.</em></p><p>Kaworu não tinha coragem de olhar para o violoncelo há meses, ouvia o som do instrumento, isso era inevitável, mas se olhasse teria de enfrentar a ausência de Shinji e o fato de que ele o abandonara para nunca mais voltar.</p><p>Havia outros sinais além daquele, claro.</p><p>
  <em>O telefone que nunca tocava.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A caixa de correio vazia.</em>
</p><p>Mas o violoncelo era o que mais doía-lhe, Shinji sempre tocava-o com maestria ao seu lado. Kaworu e ele partilhavam o mesmo estado de transe provocado pela música, encontravam-se na viagem que os sons faziam através do ambiente, comunicavam-se com as cordas, eram as verdadeiras estrelas da orquestra, sempre em sintonia.</p><p>E agora estava tudo acabado, porque Shinji era tão complicado quanto uma peça de Franz Liszt para piano.</p><p>Uma peça que Kaworu preferia estar ensaiando — estava disposto a abandonar o violino, pois o <em>Cânone</em> destruía-lhe os nervos e o que restava de suas boas memórias com Shinji. </p><p>
  <em>"Por que, Shinji?"<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Por que você me deixou?"<br/></em>
</p><p>Lágrimas rolavam sutilmente por sua face pálida, mas sua mão continuava guiando o arco pelas cordas, provocando a melodia que Kaworu não mais aguentava escutar.</p><p>E então a música parava, o alívio vinha e Kaworu respirava, por um momento livre de toda aquela memória afetiva.</p><p><em>Por um único momento,</em> um intervalo de dez minutos a cada ensaio.</p><p>Depois disso, Kaworu retornava, mais desanimado e menos preparado para tocar a sua ruína. Não conseguia abandonar a orquestra no entanto, sonhava com o dia em que Shinji fosse voltar e assumir sua posição no violoncelo, bem ao seu lado.</p><p><em>Sonhava</em>, iludia-se, e não tinha qualquer pudor sobre isso.</p><p>Kaworu posicionava o violino na altura do queixo perfeitamente, fechava os olhos com delicadeza, encantava a todos com seu talento…</p><p>— Mais uma vez, turma — dizia o maestro.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>